Viruses have long plagued the earth resulting in conditions ranging from simple to severe discomfort, such as that caused by warts, HPV, and herpes, to death such as that caused by HIV and cancer. Unlike bacterial and fungal infections, viral infections have proven difficult to treat, partly due to the fact that viral infections involve injection of the virus's genetic material into the host cell and partly because of the virus's ability to mutate.
Despite advances in technology and scientific research pathogens, such as viruses, bacteria, fungus, and other microorganisms, continue to cause disease, disorders, and dysfunctions. Current treatments suffer from inefficacy and/or undesirable side effects. Often times treatments that are effective for one patient are not effective for another. Thus, scientists and physicians are in continual pursuit of new treatments and drugs that are more effective, less toxic, and easily produced.